Heirs Of Olympus
by Vault166
Summary: Hi I'm Percy Jackson, I'm fourteen years old, I love blue food, My mom works in New Jersey, Oh and I'm heir to the throne of Posidean. Its really not that big of a deal really... Oh shut up Leroy.


Hi I'm Percy Jackson, I'm currently fourteen, for a general description I'm 5' something or another boy with black windswept, messy hair, and sea green eyes.

I have never got above a C+ on anything except Greek, Latin, and Mythology classes… in those I B- on average. I'm utterly poor my mom works in new jersey so I hardly see her. I eat blue food, doesn't matter what it is even if I hate It I will eat it if you find a way to make it blue.

When I was about… I don't know nine month old I was put into a crib, that by some chance a snake had slithered into.

I was found an hour later playing with the snake, the living snake… yes it was poisonous no I do not know from experience.

From what they could understand of my nine month year old babble I named it jeffery.

When I was six a man kept watching me from the fence, and no believe me when I said he had only one eye, and could mimic the voice of Stitch perfectly.

I have a fear of owls as when I was seven a group of twelve different species of owl numbering in the fifties, decided it would be a great Idea to maul me.

Needless to say, I really really hate owls… yes I'm scared of the too.

When I was ten I met a whale named Leroy at montauk beach, an event that I never told anyone as I was already on insanity watch, or whatever.

When I was eleven I shot a school bus with a revolutionary war cannon and to this day I retain the parrot told me to.

When I was twelve I learned I was the heir of the sea and when I turned twenty I would inherit Poseidon's domain, in which he would counsel me for the next ten years before passing on to his judgement.

I was also informed I wasn't suppose to know this yet, Now that I think of it the others will be informed soon.

Why were the gods stepping down?

It was a rule that every six billion or so years the gods had to step down, so that they would not become bitter or resentful.

It was basically a rule that saved the gods from themselves. My generation being the third, Although my generation would not be held to any oaths the previous generation made. Nor would we be forced to take our predecessors domains, as we could choose to pass it on to someone more worthy or just someone you think would do the job better.

Now you are probably thinking why not except? well simple you had your blood slowly turn godly which in effect drew monsters, and a bunch of other nasty things… like government experiments and other such things.

I however was doing fine.

I was passing school, albeit barely and for the first time since I was ten I actually stayed in a school long enough to remember my classmates names.

Yeah, for most people those aren't very big accomplishments. But for the heir of the sea it was good enough.

However he also had to deal with a bunch of Greek, Roman, and a bunch of other random ass monsters that didn't get the message.

I'm also pretty sure my next door neighbors are avoiding me as they moved a month ago and I have yet to meet them.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention my cousins, Thalia and Nico. They like me were heirs to godly thrones, talk about shoes to fill.

Thalia was a tall girl my age with messy black hair, and electric blue eyes that had a vibe of power to them. She typically wore punk clothes with and anything that had to do with the band Greenday, didn't matter if it was a shirt or underwear (don't ask me how I know that) if greenday was involved she wear it.

She was heir to good old lightning beard, no shocky, thundercrack? oh right it Zeus… Totally forgot name for a second.

I met him once, needless to say he's on my shitlist.

Nico, is a boy who is again my age with black hair, that just doesn't listen to a comb, and dead black eyes that could make chuck norris piss himself. He screamed goth with black clothes black hair, black eyes, and even an aura of darkness that seemed to make the grass, a little paler.

He was awesome in every sense of the word.

Sure he could be a bit depressing every once and awhile, but he was usually a great person to hang around with.

He was the heir to Hades throne.

I met him the same day I met Zeus, he's not a bad guy just a bit gloomy, with a dark kind of humor.

I still laugh every time I remember his death jokes… Thanatos hates me.

Oh yeah I forgot, what people would normally call the minor gods, step down twenty years before the major gods. So the day the major gods heirs are born is the day the Minor gods heirs are turning twenty.

The guy who replaced Thanatos is a nice guy named Matt… he still hates me for laughing at Hades death jokes though.

Where was I?

Oh yeah i better clear this up while I can.

I said all three of us are cousins, while it is technically true, were very… er... distant cousins. Like alaska to florida kinda distant. So it isn't weird in any way they I think they should both just get room already.

seriously they act like they hate each other, in reality I have a pool going on with one of them realizes their feeling first.

"Give it to me!" I jolted from my bed, only I couldn't.

Looking out the window, I could see apollo starting over the sunrise, dyeing my blue curtains an orangish red. My room was pretty normal, it was big enough I could lay down without hitting my head on anything, a beanbag in the corner, guitar in the closet, a girl straddling me, and a desk with a desktop computer on it, and a good sized bed opposite the beanbag.

See norm-wait a second why the hell is a girl straddling me!

She was lording over me a steel knife glinting in the light as it laid against my neck, her curly blond hair tickling my nose, she smelled like honey. Stormy gray eyes stared at me in an attempt at a glare.

I say attempt since well… the girl sucked at it, and two well since I am the heir to a god, we gain the benefit that mortal weapons can't hurt us, unless we let them.

So since I'm no real danger I'm going to have my fun… yes you should be worried.

I stared at her directly in her storm gray eyes she spoke.

"Give me your inheritance!" she reiterated, I opened my mouth letting my eyes trail our position. That under the strict circumstances she wasn't trying to kill me-would be unbelievably HOT!

"Your a really forward person you know that? I haven't even gotten your name yet and you're asking me to show you my _Inheritance._ " However I said this in a husky voice that an old friend of mine banned me from using while she was around.

I still don't understand why her face resembled a tomato at the time. I also don't know why I'm using it at the moment either… hmm tomatoes… if only they were blue, sorry loosing track.

I watched as blondies face turned a shade reminiscent of ketchup, before squealing and leaping off of my bed with such force she hit the edge of my desk (as it was right next to my bed) knocking herself out.

Sighing I picked the girl up and walked into the main room of my three bedroom apartment, laying her on the couch. I made my way towards the coffee maker I turned it on.

An hour or so later my cousins drowsily followed the smell of coffee, into the kitchen, and then exiting soon after drowning themselves in their own cups of coffee, and doing an amazing imitations of what would happen should a sloth join the circus.

I sat still in the living room and as stalkerish as it sounds, staring at the blond girl.

After a few minutes Nico looked at me then the blond girl, answering his silent question I spoke "Do either of you know this chick, I woke up to her holding a mortal knife to my throat, yelling at me to give her my inheritance."

Both stared at me wide before nico opened his mouth I answered his second unasked question, "No I didn't knock her out she did that herself when she jumped off my bed, and into my desk." their shock fading Thalia decided it was her turn to speak.

"We'll think about this after breakfast."

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS**_

So was it any good? If so IM/REVIEW me! Oh yeah and sorry I sorta kinda posted the wrong file when I published...


End file.
